Promise
by allofthebowtiesandscarves
Summary: Sequel to Protect. Basically we get to see what Kurt and Blaine are going to do with those handcuffs they talked about. BadBoy!Blaine fic


It all went so fast, if Kurt remembered well. They barely made it into Kurt's room before Blaine was undressing him, licking and sucking on Kurt's collarbone while unbuttoning his shirt. Soon, he was naked and Blaine had grabbed the backs of Kurt's thighs to almost literally throw him onto the bed. When Blaine had climbed onto the bed and settled on top of Kurt, he'd grabbed Kurt's hands and locked them tightly into the handcuffs he took from the drawer in Kurt's bedside table.

When Blaine was satisfied with how helpless Kurt was, he undressed himself agonizingly slow, knowing it would drive Kurt insane. Kurt had whimpered with every item of clothing Blaine took off, watching as Blaine smirked at him.

And now he was here with three of Blaine's fingers buried in his hole, handcuffed to his bed and completely at Blaine's mercy.

'Blaine! Blai- _oh_!' Kurt moaned when Blaine crooked his fingers and hit his prostate just right. The handcuffs rattling where they were looped behind one of the headboards of Kurt's bed when he tried to reach out for Blaine.

'You like that, baby?' Blaine groaned, thrusting his fingers into Kurt's body again and again, 'Like it when I make you fall apart like this?'

Kurt nodded vigorously, babbling incoherent words as he did so. His dick was already throbbing with the need to come and Blaine wasn't even inside of him yet. 'B- Blaine?' he panted, sweat dripping down his temples.

'Yeah?' Blaine groaned, looking down at where his fingers disappeared into his boyfriend's ass.

'M- More,' Kurt begged, clenching around the fingers inside of him, 'Need more.'

Blaine smirked, pulling his fingers out and wiping them off on the duvet before leaning over Kurt's lean body. 'What do you need, baby? Tell me. Beg me for what you need,' he demanded.

Kurt moaned again, turning his head and burying his face into his biceps. God, if Blaine kept going like this Kurt was going to come untouched.

Blaine's hand wrapped around Kurt's dick as if he'd read his thoughts, squeezing hard and keeping Kurt's orgasm at bay. For now.

'Beg,' Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, nibbling on his earlobe.

'God,' Kurt sobbed, 'I- I need you inside of me. Need- I need-'

Blaine brushed some hair out of Kurt's face. 'It's okay, baby. What do you need?'

'I need your dick inside of me, Blaine, please! I need- I just need it, please! I can't wait any longer,' Kurt pleaded, handcuffs above his head rattling again when he make a futile attempt to free himself.

Blaine smiled, letting go of Kurt's dick and sitting back on his heels until he was kneeling between Kurt's legs again. He made quick work of lubing his cock before slipping into Kurt's stretched, but still so very tight, hole. 'God, how can you still be so damn tight?'

Kurt moaned, getting closer and closer to reaching his orgasm as Blaine wasted no time on letting him get adjusted to his cock buried balls-deep inside of him before pulling almost all the way out and slamming into him again. 'Kiss me,' Kurt panted, 'Pl- _mmph_!' His plea was silenced by Blaine's lips pressing against his, his tongue forcing its way into his mouth.

Blaine kissed him hungrily, his hands sliding up from Kurt's hips to his hair. He tugged on a few strands, making Kurt moan into his mouth.

'You're so hungry for it,' Blaine said, pulling back in desperate need of air and still thrusting hard into Kurt, 'You need it, don't you, you little whore? You need my cock splitting your tight little ass open?'

Kurt mewled loudly at the dirty talk, rattling the handcuffs again when he so desperately wanted to run his fingers through Blaine's curls, down his chest, his thighs…

Blaine watched as Kurt slowly fell apart, fingers digging deeper into Kurt's hips when he saw how flushed and gorgeous he looked, lips parted just slightly and chest heaving with every breath he took. He thrust faster and deeper, hitting Kurt's prostate at every passing.

'Ah, ah, o-oh my God,' Kurt cried, arching his back and meeting Blaine's thrusts. The next thing Kurt knew, Blaine's hand was hovering just above his mouth.

'Lick it,' Blaine demanded, 'It's the only lube you're going to get.'

Kurt whimpered, lapping at the palm of Blaine's hand hungrily since he knew what was going to happen next. Blaine pulled his hand back after a few seconds and wrapped it around Kurt cock, pre-come leaking from the slit. He roughly started jerking him off, bending down before whispering 'Come for me, slut'.

Kurt, as if on cue, came harder than ever. He pulled at the restraints again, letting out a wordless cry as his come covered his own chest and Blaine's fist. Blaine was still fucking in and out of him at a rapid pace, chasing his orgasm and making Kurt whimper with oversensitivity when he came down from his own high.

'That's it, baby,' Blaine groaned, bottoming out and grinding his hips against Kurt's ass.

Kurt cried out when Blaine hit his prostate again and Blaine came when he saw Kurt biting his lip, his eyes screwed shut. 'You're mine,' Blaine murmured, leaning down and resting his forehead on Kurt's shoulder, 'You're beautiful, you're mine and no one else's. No one will ever hurt you again, I'll make sure of that.'

Kurt let out a choked-off sob. He knew Blaine would keep that promise, even if it was the last thing he ever did. He knew Blaine would die for him and he knew he would also kill any person trying to hurt him with his bare hands if he needed to. 'I know,' he whispered back.

Blaine sat up again, slowly pulling out of Kurt as to not overstimulate him even more than he already had. Then, he shuffled on the bed until he was sitting by Kurt's side and unlocked the handcuffs. 'Do they hurt?' Blaine asked, gently taking both of Kurt's hands into his.

Kurt shook his head, smiling sleepily when Blaine softly pressed kisses along the red marks on his wrists where the handcuffs had been. He felt sticky and a little uncomfortable with his come drying on top of his chest and Blaine's come slowly dripping out of his hole.

After a small kiss to Kurt's forehead, Blaine got off the bed and didn't even bother putting his boxers on before walking out into the hallway and into the bathroom since there was nobody else at home. He wet a washcloth with warm water and made his way back into the bedroom. He crawled back onto the bed and gently wiped the come of Kurt's chest, placing gentle kisses on every patch of skin he'd wiped clean. 'You okay?' he chuckled between kisses, glancing up to see Kurt with his eyes closed blissfully.

'Mhmm,' Kurt hummed, nuzzling his face into his pillow.

'You're adorable,' Blaine smiled, 'Babe, I know you're tired but I need you to turn over. I promise I'll hurry up so you can take a nap after.'

Kurt whined but turned over nevertheless, burying his face in his pillow as soon as he's done and making Blaine chuckle again. 'Hurry,' he mumbled into the pillow, 'Want cuddles.'

Blaine shook his head with a smile and did what he was told, wiping his come away as fast as he could. When he was done, he threw the washcloth in Kurt's hamper and laid down next to Kurt on the bed. 'Wanna be my little spoon?' he asked, rubbing his hand up and down Kurt's back.

Kurt smiled, turning onto his side again and shuffling to the middle of the bed until his back was flush with Blaine's chest. Blaine pulled the duvet over the both of them before brushing some hair out of Kurt's face, murmuring 'I love you' in his ear.

'Love you too,' Kurt yawned, snuggling his face into the pillow. His eyes were slowly closing as Blaine pressed a small kiss to the back of his neck and wrapped an arm tightly around his waist before falling asleep with him.


End file.
